Dreams Come True With Coffee
by SilentStormSociety
Summary: Femshep and Liara take a break from the war to go to a coffee shop. Liara has never tried real coffee before. (Fluffy One-Shot)
Liara stepped into the warm establishment and breathed the scent of coffee for the first time. The aroma, much to her surprise, was a pleasant one. It was strong but smooth with a slight after smell of burnt.

She couldn't shake the nerves rattling her limbs or the sense of dread beginning to settle in her stomach. _Why did I let Shepard talk me into this?_

Unsure of this first impression, Liara turned to her lover for reassurance.

"Are you sure this is how you want to spend shore leave, Shepard? Drinking a possibly toxic substance that could interfere with not only our health but regular duties back aboard the Normandy?"

Shepard turned toward Liara with a huge grin and wrapped two thin, ripped arms around the lithe scientist, pulling Liara close and shuffling her closer to the counter as the line shifted forward.

"Relax," Shepard whispered in her ear. "Coffee isn't that bad, and we're not going to drink obscene amounts of it. I just want to share with you one of my favourite pastimes."

Liara grew serious and spun in Shepard's arms to meet her gaze. "Not that bad!? Shepard! Caffeine is a harmful stimulant! Coffee is laced with copious amounts of it, not to mention the many impurities coffee may already pertain! We may contract health problems! Insomnia, high blood pressure, anxiety, irritability—"

Suddenly, a hand clasped itself over Liara's mouth. The asari gave Shepard her best death glare.

"Shhh. Liara, I love you. But you think too damn much." Shepard replaced her hand with an alluring kiss to full blue lips. "Trust me," she whispered.

"Next, please," the cashier called out.

Liara took a deep breath as they moved closer to the counter and decided to trust her partner.

"Welcome to Starbucks," the cashier asked enthusiastically. "What can I get for you?"

"We'll take two Grande Java Chips, thank you," Shepard replied with a wink aimed at Liara.

Liara's cheeks immediately flushed with warmth, she was certain she was a dark purple. Shepard still had that effect on her even after being with the flirty woman for so long.

Once drinks changed hands, they proceeded into the homey atmosphere and settled into a couple of lounge chairs near what Liara recognized to be a twenty-first-century fireplace. It did wonders for the shop's ambience.

"Alright," Shepard said animatedly as she leaned forward and put her own drink aside. "Take a sip."

Liara stared at the drink in her hands with uncertainty. She looked back at her lover and saw the excitement build in Shepard's eyes by the second. _Well, if it means that much to her…_

Liara closed her eyes and took a sip.

Once the sweet liquid reached her tongue, she let out a low hum of approval. It was surprisingly pleasing, the smooth, creamy richness of it, even the zing to her brain afterwards. Liara sucked in more of the delicious liquid and prepared for the inevitable _I told you so_ from her partner.

Deciding to open her eyes and get it over with, she was shocked to see a kneeling Shepard before her holding a ring box. A huge grin plastered on the soldier's face as she slowly opened the small box and presented Liara with the most amazing engagement ring she had ever set eyes on.

"Liara T'soni, there's a question I'd like to ask you."

"YES!" Liara shrieked without even waiting for the question to be asked. Dropping the forgotten beverage on the floor, Liara leapt from the chair into Shepard's arms squeezing tight, tears streaming. _This is the happiest day of my life!_

"Just to be clear, you _will_ marry me?" Shepard laughed into Liara's ear.

"Yes!" Liara repeated.

Pink lips met blue ones, and Liara lost herself in the kiss. Breaking only until air became a necessity, the couple smiled at one another, each adrift in adoration. Shepard's smile widened and suddenly looked as though she was trying to suppress a hearty laugh.

"What is it?" Liara asked, confused.

Shepard quickly gave her another peck on the cheek before answering. "You have little chocolate bits from that drink in your teeth. It's alright. I'll get them."

Liara decided she hated coffee.


End file.
